It all happened in one week
by franksrock
Summary: spin off from 'It's been one week'  What happens when Sasuke comes back and Sakura is sent to Suna?  Read to find out. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_It all happened in one week_

_I do NOT own Naruto nor the plot of one week. However I own the love of my sister :D_

_Spin off from Miss Ino Pig Socks' It's been one week. _

_And if you didn't know she's my sister xD_

_My pairing Sakura&&Gaara =) _

Chapter one: Way to kill a party.

I was up early getting ready to celebrate my best friend's birthday. He was finally turning twenty, my blonde haired Hokage Naruto. I wondered round the kitchen making nibbles for tonight's party at the Hokage tower, Ino was out getting "refreshments" and then was going to head up to the tower to set up.

Once I was done making the food, I plated it up and wrapped them up for moving across the village to the tower. I stacked the plates in my left hand and used my right to open doors and push people slyly out of the way.

Once I reached the tower I made my way to the room to find Ino hanging a happy 20th birthday banner on the left wall. I placed the food on the table and when to set up more decorations.

When everything was done and ready Ino and I made our way towards the ramen shop to get a gift voucher for Naruto as part of his present. Once we had done getting bits and bobs to put into the box for Naruto, including a plush fox teddy, a '20 today' birthday badge and a picture of the Konoha 11 and the sand siblings, when they had come over for my 20th.

Speaking of the sand siblings it had been three years since I saved Kankuro and helped get Gaara back. It was not long after we had got back to Suna that Gaara and I shared our feelings for each other, and we'd been in a relationship since then.

After I'd finished thinking about Gaara, I looked at the clock to find out I had an hour to get ready. PANIC!

I ran into my bedroom opened my draws and pulled that first dress I could find out and onto myself before grabbing my black heels to slip on my feet, once the hard part was over I applied a light amount of make-up and tried to tame my hair.

Ino rang the door bell just as I put my eye liner pencil down I dashed to the front door and opened it to a smiling Ino, I grabbed Naruto's birthday present and locked the door behind me.

After several alcoholic drinks Ino and I were dancing with Naruto, some how his Hokage hat found its way to my head, as the music changed I turned to face him.

"Maa Naruto, you're kinda a little bit beautiful you know…" I slurred abit at the end whilst I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Aw Sakura, you're very beautiful yourself even if you are very, very drunk!" Naruto laughed

"No, no, no it's not fair you know!" I wobbled slightly

"What's not fair Sakura?" He asked frowning he placed his hands on my hips to keep me steady.

"That you're gay!" I pouted.

"Aw Sakura I'm sorry!" He chuckled!

"Mm you will be! I can't be Auntie Sakura now and the chocolate will never really have a sandwich" I whined in disappointment.

Naruto began laughing, but when I stops moving I follow the direction his eyes are looking in. I can't believe it.

Sasuke Uchiha was stood between three ANBU. I can't believe he's even here. He just had to kill a good party didn't he?

Naruto pulled me closer to him as if to keep me safe or to keep him from breaking in front of everyone, I wasn't sure my head was spinning too much to think properly.

_Sorry it's short but it needs to say on track with 'one week' plot!_


	2. Chapter 2

_It all happened in one week_

_I do NOT own Naruto nor the plot of one week. However I own the love of my sister :D_

_Spin off from Miss Ino Pig Socks' It's been one week. _

Chapter 2: With hugs and tears

The room was too quite, Naruto took his hat off of my head before placing it on his and quickly walking out of the room.

"Okay everyone time to go home! Party is over" I shouted, I got a few nods back and people squeezed my arm or hand on their way out to show their support which I was thankful for because I knew Naruto needed people behind him when he made his judgement.

Once the room was empty I left closing the door behind me not bothering to clean up the mess, I would do it tomorrow.

I went and sat outside Naruto's office door to wait for Sasuke to come out to talk to him. When the door did open I glared at Sasuke as he walked passed, I also got a glimpse of Naruto's face and decided to leave him on his own till tomorrow, give him time to get his head around everything.

As soon as I got home I collapsed on my bed and fell straight to sleep.

In the morning I grabbed a banana and some orange juice to have for breakfast. I finished eating and drinking and decided I would see Naruto before the room from last night's party.

I jumped onto my roof and dashed from once roof to another till I liked on the ground outside of the Hokage tower, I quickly made my way to Naruto's office to find it lock, he was still in there I could feel his chakra.

"Naruto... talk to me please" I decided to sit outside the door to Naruto's office. "Naruto... Please". Naruto stayed silent.

"Naruto, sweetie, please you're scaring me." Naruto had been silent and locked in his office since Sasuke was taken away the previous night. "Naruto I swear to God, I'll break this bloody door down.." a few more seconds ticked by and the door still wasn't open so I stood up and reached for my gloves to have the door click open, I slowly pushed the door open to be greeted with a red eye sniffling Naruto.

"Oh Naruto" I sighed "come here" I opened my arms waiting for him to come into my embrace. Once he encircled my waist with his arms my own arms wrapped around him to rub his back whilst the tears ran free from his eyes to my shoulder.

"Why Sakura? Why is he back? Why can't I hate him?" he wept

"Because you're a good person. You missed him he was your best friend and you care about him that's why" I replied hoping he would find comfort in my words.

"But, I don't want to, not anymore Sakura. He hurt us, he hurt me, and he's tried to kill me, more than once and... And he broke my heart when he did it Sakura. I know I'm being stupid but why couldn't he just leave me alone. I was moving on, I'm happier than I had been in a long time and now... I've been reduced to a snivelling wreck"

"Oh sweetie" I hugged him tightly "It'll be alright I promise. We'll sort it. It'll be okay I promise"

Naruto whimpered once more.

'Yes' I thought 'Yes this will be sorted, because I'll kill Sasuke if he ruins this chance'

After forcing Naruto to have the day off and to go home I made my way to the holding cell containing one certain Uchiha, I cracked my fist menacing on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

_It all happened in one week_

_I do NOT own Naruto nor the plot of one week. However I own the love of my sister :D_

_Spin off from Miss Ino Pig Socks' It's been one week. _

Chapter 3: Think he's alright?

I found out he was in interview room seven, how ironic. I paused outside the room to take a deep breath in and I reach out to open the door. The door slid open to show Sasuke looking at the door as I stepped into the room.

"Why are you here Sakura?" they way he said it sounded like I was the traitor that just walked into the village without a care in the world. His tone of voice pissed me off!

"What am I doing here? I think the real question to be asked is what the hell are you doing here? You think that because you're a bloody Uchiha you can just swan back in to the village and every ones going to forgive the shit you've put us through for the past seven years? Got bored of not having anybodies to push your superiority complex on?" I was getting worked up just looking at him.

"Hn…" his answer tipped me over the edge.

"Ah excellent the single syllable answers are back, how I have missed them" my sarcasm caressed and laced each and every word that left my mouth. I placed the folder I was give before when trying to locate where the Uchiha was on the table in front of me and sat down to start reading what was inside of it. I stopped to look up at him when I found one of Naruto's medical report from when the two had to fighting.

"Wow... you were really actually trying to kill him weren't you? I mean I've never looked at the medical reports, I've never really found the need but seriously, you went all out didn't you, broken ribs, torn muscles, ruptured organs, internal bleeding, chakra depletion, third degree burns and of course a thick layer of Chidori on top of that. Yeah you certainly did not want him walking away did you Uchiha?" I looked at the photos of Naruto before turning them to face Sasuke and scattered them around so he could see them.

"Sasuke..." I sighed "why are you here, why when he's finally happy must you come back and destroy him?"

"So what? He's allowed to be happy and I'm not? He can be surrounded by a village where as I have to live by myself, totally... totally alone?" Sasuke replied

"You picked that life, you made the choice to leave us, we were so willing to help you, in any way shape or form but you still left"

"The bonds I held with you and the rest of the team displayed nothing but my weakness, I was foolish for forming those bonds in the first place, a stupid child who was left alone and so clung to the nearest things regardless of what good they could offer me."

I closed the filed and lifted it up when I stood.

"And here we are again Sasuke, you're still a stupid child who is all alone, but this time no one will come close enough to you to allow you to form those pathetic bonds"

I stepped of from in front of the chair about to leave when I forget something, I turned to look at him "oh by the way" I raised my hand and slapped him across the face with all the force I could muster, the cracking sound of when my hand came in contact with his face made me better and so did the very red hand print. "That is for destroying Naruto's birthday party." And with that said I turned and left, leaving him with the photos of Naruto

.I walked to the room that we used for the party last night to find Ino already cleaning, I helped to finish the rest of it off and we decided that get some tea.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" Ino asked as she swirled the tea she was drinking in her cup. She lifted her eyes to mine when she didn't get an immediate response.

"I.. I really don't know." I began. "I want to say yes so badly and think that he really has gotten over everything but he hasn't I know he hasn't. Naruto saw him as a brother, his first true bond but then Sasuke just ruined it, I mean not many people know about all the therapy, the abandonment issues, hell the anti depressants he was on, and is still on. And Sasuke's not so pleasant arrival is not going to do him any good... and I'm at a total loss at what to say to comfort him." I placed my cup on the table and rubbed my normal sized forehead

"I don't suppose there's much we can say really" Ino replied "just have to be there when he needs us to be." When is the trial with council members? In fact has he even been interviewed yet?"

"Yeah he was interviewed this morning after I left; they're holding the trial this afternoon. I'm thinking we maybe gather up the guys and maybe treat Naruto to ramen? "

"Yeah" Ino agreed "He needs something to look forward to..." we both turned to look at Naruto's office window.


	4. Chapter 4

_It all happened in one week_

_I do NOT own Naruto nor the plot of one week. However I own the love of my sister :D_

_Spin off from Miss Ino Pig Socks' It's been one week. _

Chapter 4: Welcome to my house

My house was clean and tidy for when unwanted guest arrived, I sat on the loveseat that Gaara bought for me when he last came over, for a 'meeting with the Hokage' he said about four words to him. Naruto should be used to it by now. When I felt a flicker of Sasuke's chakra outside the front door I went to wait near it for when he knocked. However after waiting five minutes I decided to open the door.

"I was getting sick of you just standing there. I mean seriously if you're going to contemplate knocking or whatever the hell you were doing you could oh I don't know suppress your chakra a bit, you know stops me from standing here for the past 5 minutes waiting for you to grow the balls to knock."

"Tch..." was his only reply. No surprise there then!

"Whatever Uchiha your room's third door on the left, the bathroom is the first door. Go put your stuff in the room and come back here when you've done, we should go through this report thing before I have to leave to start my shift"

I watched his back as he went towards the room I had said, once he walked into the room I turned and walked to sit down at they dinning table grabbing a pen and some paper on the way.

I sat at the end of the table chewing the end of my pen lid as I made a list of everything I needed to do. When I looked up I say Sasuke sitting at the other end of the table looking at me.

"Why are you back Sasuke seriously?" I needed to know so I could keep Naruto safe.

"I just am Sakura"

"I need a reason. Why are you back?"

"And I just told you. I just am"

"Sasuke, I need a real reason. 'I just am' might work for everyone else but it won't work for me nor will it slide with Naruto and you know it"

" Hn... I just am. There was no real reason behind my actions in coming back here"

"Bullshit Sasuke you know it and I know it"

"THE REAL REASON SASUKE!"

"Because Sakura, I am totally and completely in love with Naruto. And that is why I have come back"


	5. Chapter 5

_It all happened in one week_

_I do NOT own Naruto nor the plot of one week. However I own the love of my sister :D_

_Spin off from Miss Ino Pig Socks' It's been one week. _

_Chapter 5: When Suna needs you_

To say I was shocked was an understatement, I just can't believe he said it out loud. But I can't let him go running around the village claiming he loves Naruto just to kick him down all over again.

"Oh no. No, no, no you do not just walk back in to his life and start pouring out this 'I love him' crap. I mean what the hell Sasuke? You just came to the conclusion that you love him or has this been floating around in your selfish mind for a while? Are you actually trying to kill him? I mean seriously, what he's not messed up enough? Christ this will be the death of me" I ran my fingers through my soft pink locks before looking up dead in the ravens eyes.

"You're serious aren't you...? You actually do love him..."

"Why would I say something I don't mean?"

"Well you have got to admit the whole emotions thing on you is very un-Uchiha-ish..."

"Sakura... You're very annoying but I don't make a big deal..."

I raised my right eyebrow

"Right…sure you don't and swiftly moving back to the massive rainbow coloured problem you've just thrown at me… How long have you felt this way and just not done anything about it?"

"I think I always did, right from the first time I met him, but it wasn't until I was walking away to leave him for what I thought was forever did I realize that I loved him"

"You really should be telling him this you know..."

"How?" Sasuke rubbed his forehead "He won't look at me never mind listen to a word I have to say."

"Sasuke, you left him. You really can't expect him to open his arms and let you back in like nothing happened can you?"

"No, but he could call me by my first name, he could just look at me so I know that I actually exist to him"

"Oh Sasuke... you don't get it do you? It's because you do exist to him. That is why he can't look at you, he is so terrified that you'll, well that you'll leave him again and well in doing so break his heart again"

I turned my head to look at the clock on the wall to see it was ten past two, I stood and looked at Sasuke.

"The Hokage is waiting for us" I watched as Sasuke flinched that I didn't say Naruto's name then as he slowly stood from the chair. I walked ahead of him to open the front door, I waited till he stepped out of the door to follow him and lock the door behind me. We walked quickly towards the Hokage tower to find ANBU waiting to let us straight into Naruto's Office. When we stepped into Naruto's office we found him not init, I glanced towards Sasuke to see him staring out the window.

When I heard the door open I turned to look at Naruto, to see him looking at Sasuke, then he turned towards me and smiled and walked towards me with his arms open offering a hug, which I gladly accepted.

"Sakura, how are you? I've missed you! Why haven't I seen you in days!"

I began laughing "Naruto you saw me two days ago! I'm fine thank you how're..." at this point I realised that I could squeeze a little tighter around Naruto's waist "YOU HAVE BEEN SKIPPING MEALS AGAIN!"

"Waa? How did, what? I didn't... yeah I just well you know." He added sheepishly

I hit him on the back of the head "No Naruto I don't know please inform me why you're pretty much starving yourself! And by the looks of the bags under your eyes not sleeping either? Naruto what are you doing to yourself?"

"I am not starving myself I just had a lot of work on recently" His eyes flicked to the Uchiha who wore a slightly worried face "and I've been having nightmares again that's all, don't worry I'll be okay before you know it. Now take a seat I have to go inform the council you've arrived." And with that he left the room, I took the left seat and Sasuke slowly took the right.

"What are these nightmares?"

"They're not my place to say Sasuke I'm sorry."

"Hn..."

I watched as Sasuke looked at the photos on Naruto's desk, but when the door burst open to show Naruto, Tsunade and one of the council members.

"Sakura, there's been an emergency in Suna, you and Grandma Tsunade have got to go"

"Yes of course what's happened?"

"I'll explain on the way Sakura" Tsunade said "But for now you've got ten minutes to pack and then meet me by the gate"

"Yes of course" Standing up I ran towards the door "But what about Sasuke?"

"Oh that's alright dear he can stay with the Hokage, now go!" the council member said as she slyly pushed me towards the door, once out of the door I ran out of the tower and across the roof tops to my house, where I swiftly opened the door and ran towards my bedroom, I grabbed the Suna clothing I kept for when ever I went over, my medical supplies and my travelling kit and stuffed it all into my bag before running to the gate to meet Tsunade.


	6. Chapter 6

_It all happened in one week_

_I do NOT own Naruto nor the plot of one week. However I own the love of my sister :D_

_Spin off from Miss Ino Pig Socks' It's been one week. _

_Chapter 6: A loss of limbs_

Once I was Tsunade we set off through the gets and into the trees towards Suna. The path between the two villages was the safest anywhere because Gaara had laid is sand across it whole path because I was attacked once when coming back and was found with three broken ribs, a broken ulna and radius bone and internal bleeding. I was found by a team of ANBU on their way back to the village.

When Gaara heard he left everything just to come and see me and he stayed there for 5 days until I woke. He them promised to make sure that the path between the two villages would be safe and so I could still be independent.

The normal three day trip would take Tsunade and me, one day top! Our chakra pumped feet carried us fast then any ninja with pure strength and stamina on their side.

"Gaara sent a message, a group of his ninjas were attacked, and one of them was Baki. You remember him right?" Tsunade asked, I nodded he was the siblings sensei.

"Well from the message it sounds like the group were ambushed pretty bad, every one of them is missing a limb or two. So our mission is to save as many as we can. And remember Sakura we don't always save everyone but we try our bloody hardest."

Tsunade always knows how to pick me up, and the fact I get to see Gaara also makes life better. Thinking about him makes my legs move faster and before I know where I am, I'm stood outside Suna.

I turn around to see Tsunade panting; maybe her old age is getting to her. We walk to the gates to be greeted by Temari who I had trained in medical ninjutsu. After a quick hug she led us towards the hospital and we swiftly got to work, after most of the group had their limbs joined back together the three of us looked up on Baki.

He had taken full force of it all, both his arms where detached along with the lower left leg but he had lost so much blood I was surprised he was still alive, I looked towards Tsunade to see her not looking too hopeful and I looked across to Temari who looked like she was going to be sick.

I looked at him. He was in so much pain. I moved forward and pushed my healing chakra into him, we all knew he wasn't going to make it even if we could attach his limbs but with the lack of chakra on our part we wouldn't be able to do much more after.

So here I stand easing the pain of Baki and pretty soon Tsunade and Temari joined, I looked at his face to see the corner of his lips pull up into a small smile of approval. When his eyes drooped we knew he was gone. We all withdrew out chakra and pulled the blanket over this face and let his room.

Temari went to inform Baki's family and friends that were waiting about it whilst Tsunade and I went towards the Kazekage tower, where the guest room that Tsunade would be stopping in was and I was going to tell Gaara.

I stopped outside his office door, before raising my hand to knock to hear a muffled 'come in' I opened the door and stood my head into the room to see Gaara still busy with his paper work. I stepped into the room and slowly walked toward his desk.

"Take a seat" Gaara pointed to the chair with his pen still not looking up. I walked round his desk and sat on it right in front of him, I watched his eyes follow from my knee up my body to my face. He swiftly stood up and kissed me sweetly on the lips before kissing down my jaw and to my neck. Where I felt and heard him breathe in my scent.

My right hand wrapped it's felt around his neck before my fingers ran through his red hair.

"Gaara, there's something I need to tell you" I would have laughed when he snapped his head up to look at me but with the news I was about to tell him wasn't the right time to laugh.

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could, but he was too far gone." I looked down as tears slowly trailed down my face.

"Sakura who was it?" he wiped the tears away and lifted my chin so I looked into his eyes, where I saw pure and total love, care and comfort.

I sighed

"Baki"

His arms wrapped around my waist before rubbing my back, my arms wrapped around his neck as I cried onto his robes.

"Thank you for coming, both you and Tsunade. Without your help my village would have lost many more Shinobi." His warm comforting smile that he saved for me came out and he lifted me of his desk and cradled me to his chest as he sat back down on his chair.

I kept me against his chest as he carried on doing his paper work, he wouldn't let me move when Kankuro came in and I wanted to give him a hug. It make Kankuro laugh that I couldn't move at all so he came and hugged me and even got Gaara in the hug.

When all his paper work had done he carried me from his office to the kitchen that wasn't far away from where Tsunade's room was. Gaara place me in the seat at the right side of the head of the table before going to help Temari start dinner.

When Kankuro walked in I was able to give him a proper hug however it was cut short when Gaara growled. I'm not sure it was because I moved from my seat or that he wasn't in the hug. I quickly sat back down and watched as Gaara walked away from the kitchen door.

By the time I look back Tsunade was sat across from me and Kankuro was sat next to her. I got bored whilst waiting so I decided that pulling funny faces at Kankuro would entertain me, and when he started pulling them back you could tell he was having fun too and Tsunade's giggles showed she was entertained too.

When Gaara and Temari walked out of the kitchen carrying food Kankuro and I froze. I was pushing my nose up to look like a pig with one hand and was pulling my cheek out with the other, and Kankuro was rolling his eyes upwards whilst he was pulling both of his cheek out and his tongue stuck out between him lips. Tsunade was about to burst, Temari was sniggering whilst Gaara was trying to fight the smile pulling up on the corner of his lips.

I coughed slyly so that Kankuro had time to let his hands drop, I looked down at the table and to rearrange my chop sticks. Gaara set the food in front of Tsunade, himself and me. After saying grace we set about eating.

After a larger helping of food, Gaara turned to Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade." Oh no this can't be good his he's calling her Lady Tsunade, he obviously is wanting something.

"Yes. Kazekage" before putting a slice of vegetable into her mouth.

"Would it be alright with you if Sakura stayed to help train more people into medics and maybe get a bit of a tan on her milk white skin."

"Yes that is fine with me, I'll make sure Naruto knows when I go back."

"And when are you leaving?" I asked because I like to know where she is and she knows that.

"Day after tomorrow" I nodded and so did Gaara.

After the plates where clean Tsunade when to her bed whilst I got to cuddle up next to Gaara. I miss not sleeping next to him when I'm not here, and I swear he gets a new bed every week because it's so comfy. We quickly fell asleep after the long day we had just come out off. I hoped tomorrow would be a lazy day.

_This part of the story is not following the 'it's been one week plot, so I got to write a lot more._

_Hope you enjoyed_

_Remember Franks rock (Y)_


End file.
